Through use over time, the king pin of a transport trailer unit is subjected to wear which results in a reduction in the diameter of the pin, and a consequent reduction in the integrity of the mechanical connection between the transport trailer and tractor unit. As a result, the pin must be refurbished or restored to its full operational diameter. Several methods of refurbishing transport trailer king pins are known in the art. Typically, the pin is restored to its full operational diameter by firstly rebuilding the pin by adding new metal to increase the diameter of the pin beyond its operational diameter, and then by grinding the built up pin down to its operational diameter. Prior to grinding down the built up pin, the pin must ordinarily be removed from the transport trailer owing to the lack of a suitable device with which to precision grind an installed built up pin to the required operational diameter. A disadvantage of the foregoing is that removal and replacement of the pin is both time consuming and expensive, owing to both the cost of labour for removal and replacement of the pin and the extended period of time during which the transport trailer is out of use.
It is desirable to have a device which facilitates complete refurbishment of a fifth wheel king pin without the removal of same from the transport trailer. It is also desirable to have a device for grinding an installed king pin which is portable and easy to use.